1. Field of Invention
This patent application relates generally to the field of swimming pool and spa cleaning apparatus. Specifically, this invention provides an electric powered low voltage portable swimming pool and spa cleaning device, with the power source mounted above the water level.
2. Description of Prior Art
Swimming pool and spa cleaners generally fall into two groups; suction type, and pressure side type. The two groups of pool cleaners can be further categorized by; their means of power (i.e. the pool""s filtering system or by independent power), and their means of movement (i.e. automatic or manual).
Suction type pool cleaners rely on the pump intake to provide the necessary suction for lifting the debris off the pool bottom, and then use the pool""s filtering system or a separate filter for debris removal. This principle has been used for both manual and automatic suction pool cleaners. Automatic suction cleaners use a portion of suction energy to provide motion by turning turbine wheels, or moving diaphrams to create a random pool cleaning pattern.
Generally, suction type pool cleaners clean slowly and produce relatively low suction effect. Typical examples of suction type pool cleaners are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,275,474; 5,720,068; and 4,849,024.
Suction type pool cleaners that use the pool""s filtering system have several drawbacks. They rob power from the pool""s circulation system, making the circulation system less efficient. The debris that is collected in the pool""s filtering system causes frequent filter changes, and cleaning. This could lead to failure of the main pump of the pool""s filtering system. Suction type cleaners are not effective for removal of heavy debris, such as pebbles, and sand. Setup for operation requires the use of bulky hoses to attach to the pool cleaner head, and the pool""s circulation system. This hose must then be disconnected and removed from the pool when cleaning is complete.
Attempts have been made to eliminate the use of the pool circulation system and the need for external connections for suction type pool cleaners. One such system, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,559, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,129, is a self contained suction type pool cleaner that utilizes a submersible pump and battery to produce a self contained cordless suction type pool cleaner. This pool cleaner includes a submersible container which defines a sealed water chamber and a filter chamber. The filter chamber has a water inlet port to it and a water discharge opening from it to the exterior of the container. A filter and pump impeller are mounted in the filter chamber. An electric motor is mounted in the motor chamber and has a motor shaft which extends through a liquid seal to the filter chamber where it carries the pump impeller. The pump impeller is used to draw water through the filter and out the discharge opening in the filter chamber. Entrained pool debris in the water flowing through the cleaner is retained by the filter. While this cleaner precludes the need of the pool circulation system and external connections, certain shortcomings have been observed. Being a suction type cleaner, suction effect is weak. Suction efficiency is further compromised by the low power of the single impeller pump placed after the filter. As the filter becomes clogged, suction effect further drops off rapidly. Also, water contamination problems will occur if there is a leak in the battery.
The manual self contained suction type cleaner as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,644 uses a submersible pump and battery with the filter located at the pump outlet. The drawback with this design is obvious in that the pump is subject to malfunction due to clogging of entrained debris flowing with the water through the pump to the filter.
The suction type pool cleaners described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,768,734, and 5,3.17,776 are essentially the same as the previously described art with the difference being the pump is AC electric powered. This has the added disadvantage from the previously described prior art in that there is the inconvenience of an external electric connection along with the safety hazards of an AC electric powered device submerged in pool water.
Pressure side pool cleaners utilize water pressure to create an eductive force which in turn produces a suction effect for lifting debris off the pool bottom. Typical examples of this type of cleaner are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,961,393, and 4,240,173. These pool cleaners use an external connection to the outlet of the pool""s circulation system to produce the pressure required for suction effect. Other types of pressure side pool cleaners use a pressure source other than the pool""s circulation system. (e.g. another pump or an ordinary garden hose ). These pressure side pool cleaners use a separate pump and motor, either surface mounted or submerged for producing suction effect, and in the case of automatic pool cleaners, use this same pump to provide motion. Typical examples of these pressure side pool cleaners are described in U.S. Pat.Nos. 5,933,899, 5,930,856, 4,835,809 and 3,822,754. All of the pressure side cleaners have a separate filter for retaining debris.
Pressure side pool cleaners generally provide a stronger suction effect than suction type cleaners. Therefore, it is believed to be more efficient, and can clean faster than a suction type pool cleaner. Since they use separate filters, they do not clog the pool""s filtering system.
Although perceived as a better pool cleaner, current pressure type pool cleaners have their drawbacks as well. Manual and some automatic pressure pool cleaners require the use of cumbersome external connections to be mounted to the pump if it is surface mounted. Also, some submersible automatic pool cleaners require the placement of AC electric wires to be placed in the water for operation. The cleaning patterns of all automatic pressure side pool cleaners are random, thereby making the pool cleaning operation relatively slow and inefficient.
Accordingly, a need exists for a pressure side pool cleaner with a strong suction effect, being self contained which precludes the need for external connections, maintains cleaning efficiency by using a filter dowmstream of the pump and can be maneuvered by the operator to clean only the submerged pool surfaces that contain debris. The present invention fulfills these and other needs.
It is a main object of this invention to selectively clean the bottom surface and sides of any size, and type swimming pool, spa, fountain, or small pond with a self contained pressure side pool cleaner using a safe power source which is located above the water surface.
It is another objective of this invention to employ a unique pressure side eduction system that will produce a suction effect capable of lifting pebbles, sand, and other large and heavy pool debris.
It is another objective of this invention to provide a power source that is portable and rechargeable.
The present invention accomplishes this strong suction effect by recovering a portion of the kinetic energy generated by the pressurized water stream that is used to produce the suction effect. This recirculated water stream is filtered before entering the pump inlet.
The present invention overcomes all of the limitations of the prior art by providing a compact self contained low voltage electric powered cleaner, capable of cleaning irregular shaped underwater surfaces of pools and spas.
The invention includes the following main parts; a pump, pump chamber, a nozzle chamber, suction chamber, filter, and telescoping handle. The suction chamber provides the water intake, and houses an underwater light for improved vision. The pump chamber houses a multiple stage fully submersible pump and motor. The nozzle chamber houses a pressure nozzle, and suction nozzle. A series of conduit provide passage for water circulation, from the pump to the nozzle chamber to the filter and back to the pump intake. The telescoping handle provides the means for movement of the cleaner from above the surface of the water. The low voltage rechargeable battery pack mounts either on the telescoping handle, or can be mounted on a harness worn by the cleaner operator.
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and accompanying drawings.